Saiki Kusuo
Character Synopsis Kusuo Saiki 'is the main protagonist of Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan who has all kinds of ESP-related abilities. One day in PE class, Touma was mocking the bully in front of his classmates when he was about to be hit again but Kusuo used his powers to their classmate. At that moment Touma loudly exclaimed that Kusuo is an Esper but Kusuo didn't say a word about it. When he turned 15 years old, his abilities increased and was able to use telekinesis, X-Ray vision, and many more ESP related powers, which he thinks are nothing but trouble. His power to control his appearance has not yet been developed as people can see the antennae on his head. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown, likely''' 6-C | Unknown', likely' 6-C | '''5-C, likely 5-B Verse: Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Name: '''Saiki Kusuo, Kuu-chan, Sai, Cyborg Sodaman Mark II '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Years Old Classification: Esper, Psychic Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Saiki is an Esper who mainly use ESP/Psychic-based abilities. Can send a large amount of shockwaves to impair an opponet ), Biological Manipulation (His mind control causes the human genome to change so that unnatural hair colors are normal), Perception Manipulation (Capable of altering the processing speed of human perception), Mind Manipulation (Plants a thought in a person's mind. Bombards somebody with a torrent of thoughts so they can't think about anything else), Sound Manipulation (Transmits Teruhashi's scream across the school), Sleep Manipulation (Plays a lullaby in a person's head to compel them to fall asleep, although it only almost works), Illusion Casting (Causes a group of girls to think Toritsuka is Teruhashi. Can make people see minor illusion), Weather Manipulation (A single blast causes it to stop raining), Explosion Manipulation (Accidentally blows up his house in his sleep), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Apportation allows him to teleport objects to specific locations, but needs to teleport objects of equal value to the object's location to do so), Fire Manipulation (Heats up a thermometer using Pyrokinesis so it looks like a kid has a fever, then melts the thermometer), Electricity Manipulation (Electrocutes a snake), Time Manipulation (Can reverse time for objects), Time Manipulation (Can reverse time for objects. An ability he's showcased several times ), Ice Manipulation (Creates ice to protect himself from fire), Psychometry (Can read feelings and memories of a person off of objects), Can see ghosts and Incorporeal beings, Fear Manipulation (Can initimidate people by releasing bloodlust), Size Manipulation (Can shrink to at least 1/100th of his original size, but can't turn back for 1 hour), Clairvoyance (By crossing his eyes, he can see distant locations) | All Previous Abilities, but increased vastly. Memory Manipulation (Can erase bits of memories from people's minds), Soul Manipulation (Can remove people's spirits from their bodies), Shapeshifting (Able to change his physical form), Astral Projection & Non-Physical Interaction (Uses astral projection to attack a ghosts), True Flight, Petrification (If he looks at people with his naked eye they turn into stone), Blood Manipulation (Claims he cursed a man so that in three months blood will come out all his pores), Laser Vision (Fires a song cancellation laser from his eyes), X-Ray vision, Invisibility (Can turn invisible and if he is touching somebody when he turns invisible, he also becomes invisible), Precognition (After dreaming and then waking up with a headache, he has limited use precognition), Hammerspace (Pulls a homeless man out of a bag), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Travel (might activate itself randomly, getting him stuck in a loop, and the only way to get time to go back to normal is for him to completely empty his mind of all thoughts), Transmutation (the ability to make any drink carbonated), Creation (The power to make anything out of nothing; can also make a bunch of Matryoshka dolls come out of his hands), Can shoot fast powerful lasers from his eyes, The ability to make someone mentally a child, The power to trade hairstyles with someone, Summoning (can summon a flock of crows), Age Manipulation (The power to make someones actual age be how old they usually look), Technological Manipulation (The power to shoot a laser that upgrades your computer to windows 10), Durability Negation via Water Manipulation (The power to evaporate just enough water from a living creatures body to put them at the brink of death) | All Previous Powers but maxed at full potential Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely up to Island Level '''(Saiki's display of power is nothing really shown but merely theorized by Saiki themselves, howeber Saiki is a genius and as such, his statements should be taken as absolute. With that said, it's stated he could destroy humanity within 3 days if he truly wanted to. Stopped both an volcanoe erruption and even an astroid that was going to impact The Earth. Destroys an entire island with a ball of energy. Can physically pull down Meteors from the sky and crash them upon Earth ) | '''Unknown, likely up to Island Level '''(Stronger than before) | '''Moon Level, likely Planet Level '(Even while still a kid, he could destroy the moon if he truly wanted to and views said feat as a small task . It's stated that Saiki could bring about the end of the planet should his limiters become undone,a feat that even Saiki himself believed he could do ) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (He flew across the continent to America with his power) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic ''' [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability '''Lifting Ability]:''' '''Unknown.' Class' 'P '''with ESP Powers (Redirects a meteorite into his classroom and can was stated to have done this in the past. It should also be noted that when his limiters are one, he can't do this) 'Striking Ability: Unknown', likely '''Island Class '|''' Unknown'','' likely 'Island Class '| ''Moon Class''' (Physically can destroy The Moon even as a small child. He's grown much stronger as of now) Durability: City Block Level Stamina: Very High Range: 'Countrywide with limiters (Can only effect the contry of Japan), Planetary with damaged limiters or none (Can effect the entire planet with his telepathic abilities) 'Intelligence: Likely Genius level (First talked two weeks after birth, first walked one month after birth) Weaknesses: His powers are limited when his limiters are on Notable Feats: *Destroys a ball cage with a casual toss *His normal throw exceeds the speed of sound *The shockwave of his throw makes a cut on a kid's chin *Destroys a wall with a flick *Uses sharpened toilet paper to crack a wall *Hits nails into wood hard enough to make them smoke *Casually lifts a locker *Sends kids on an opposing tug of war team flying with a simple tug *In a dream where his powers don't work, he claims punching a wall would cause damage for 7 kilometers *Breaks a grip strength machine and makes it loop back around *Casually lifts a building *Limiter Lifts and safely lands a plane *Limiter A casual throw of a baseball causes it to disappear into the horizon *Limiter Taking a single step cracks the ground and causes him to trip into part of his limiter. Hitting it with his foot sends the limiter over the horizon *Limiter Breaks through a wall by leaning on it. *Hits a tennis ball out of a court into a boat, which causes the boat to sink Versions: Limiters | Damaged Limiter | No Limiters ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Limiters (The things on his head) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telekinesis: 'The ability to bring forth a physical energy just by thinking it, which you can use to do things like move or break objects.[6] It's one of his most commonly used powers. *'Full Force: Without any precaution, Kusuo's power increases every time he attacks. *'Psycho Bit:' One of the main techniques Kusuo uses which allows him to move multiple rocks and inflicts damages to someone regardless of his/her distance. *'Limit Released Psychokinesis:' The ability to create a ball of energy in the air. It's power was able to destroy a whole island. Telepathy: 'The ability that is used the most, due to the mode of Kusuo's communication. The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Kusuo can't turn it off.[7] It doesn't work on an idiot like Riki or bugs. *'Angel Whisper: 'The ability which telepathically speaks of the crime on the doer to stimulate guilt. *'Brain Lullaby: 'The ability that sends a lullaby to the opponent's brain to put them to sleep however this may differ to whom it was used. *'Bug News: 'A pseudo "foreboding" that feeds telepathic advice or call for help. *'Favorability Meter: 'The ability to quantify the favorability using telepathy. Relationships and human's nature significantly changes it. *'Foreboding: 'The ability to telepathy to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head. *'Forced Telepathy: 'The ability to forcefully relay feelings/thoughts from one to another. *'Immediate Telepathy: 'The ability to give others visual information with audio via touch. *'Subliminal: 'An ability which is a bit similar to that of Angel Whisper with the difference of the amount of words not more than one *'Telepathic broadcast: '''Sending a big load of 'thoughts' to other people but significantly interferes with thinking. '''Extra Info: It should be noted that Saiki's ability's are nullifed when his limiter's are one, as such, when used in Vs Battles, it has to be specified which Saiki is being used Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Geniuses Category:Teens Category:Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Illusionist Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Time Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Users Category:Laser Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Age Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5